Bleach: Sinful Zanpakuto
by BloodRedKing
Summary: Ichigo is betrayed by all the shinigami except for Rukia after he saves them at Sogyoku hill. After words the Shinigami King reveals himself to be Truth and gives Ichigo two new Zanpakuto. Pride and Envy are his new Zanpakuto spirits. Not Yaoi
1. Prologue

Bleach: Sinful Zanpakuto

Prologue

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard speech_

'_Yo' Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or FMA. Nor do I own any characters therein

Summary: Ichigo is betrayed all the shinigami except for Rukia and his fellow ryoka after saving them on Sogyoku hill. Afterword the king of shinigami reveals himself to be truth and grants Ichigo two zanpakuto that contain the powers of the sins of pride and envy. Challenge by Infamous Man.

Ichigo stared on in shock. Was this his reward for saving them their betrayel? The only ones who didn't like they were out for his blood were Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu. Ichigo just glared and raised Zangetsu up in a defensive position. "If you guys want to take me out then go ahead and try. Go ahead and try to kill your savior but I guarantee I won't go down with out a fight!" Ichigo shouted out the last part his reiatsu flaring at that exact moment.

Before anyone could react there was a flash and a new person stood before Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed not only did this figure have no distinguishable features but also everyone else was frozen and unaware of what was going on. "HELLO KUROSAKI ICHIGO. I HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME TO MEET YOU." The figure said facing Ichigo. "I AM THE KING OF SHINIGAMI BUT MORE THEN THAT I AM TRUTH!" At this Ichigo's eyes widened considerably. The figure grinned. "ICHIGO I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU YOUR TRUE SHINIGAMI POWERS AND YOUR TRUE ZANPAKUTO. BUT IN ORDER FOR YOU TO CLAIM THEM YOU MUST WILLINGLY GIVE UP THE POWERS AND ZANPAKUTO YOU ALREADY OWN!" Truth said.

Ichigo considered this for a moment before holding out Zangetsu. "Before you do this I want you to promise that once this is done you will send Orihime, Uryu, Chad and myself back home." Ichigo said.

Truth nodded before grabbing Zangetsu which disappeared. Then two zanpakuto in their sealed forms showed up in his hands. The one in his left had a handle wrapped in black tape and a wooden sheath. The guard looked like a coiled snake. The one in his right hand had a handle with chains wrapped around it. The sheath was bright green and the guard was an eye. "NOW THEN ICHIGO TAKE THESE ZANPAKUTO AND YOU WILL BEGIN TO REALIZE YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL." Truth said holding them out towards Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed onto them and was instantly surrounded by silver Reiatsu. When it died down he noticed his shinigami attire was mostly the same but it was dark blue with a red sash instead of black and white sash. "So now I have to learn my Zanpakutos names right?" He asked getting a nod from the figure. Then everything vanished. When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw he was in his own body again and on his bed. 'I wonder what's going to happen now.' He thought to himself. He looked on his nightstand and saw a ring with a skull on it.

A/N: Ok I know this is a bit on the short side but I'm going to stop here for now. This at least gives him his new zanpakuto. Also the reason for his new attire will be explained later. The ring works in a similar fashion to the pendant but unlike the pendant the only ones that can see it are Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.


	2. Pride

Bleach: Sinful Zanpakuto

Chapter 1: Pride

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard speech_

'_Yo' Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or FMA. Nor do I own any characters therein

Summary: Ichigo is betrayed all the shinigami except for Rukia and his fellow ryoka after saving them on Sogyoku hill. Afterword the king of shinigami reveals himself to be truth and grants Ichigo two zanpakuto that contain the powers of the sins of pride and envy. Challenge by Infamous Man.

Ichigo was a little surprised to find out that Urahara and Yoruichi were both on his side as well. But as they explained when they dragged him to Urahara's training ground they weren't really shinigami anymore since they had been exiled. So here they stood in Urahara's training ground. "Alright Urahara what is this all about. I know your on my side but why drag me here when I have class?" He said looking at the blond man.

"Ichigo before I explain anything I want you to use that ring to change into your shinigami form." Urahara said. Ichigo nodded and turned the skull on his ring. He was then instantly in his shinigami form in his new robes with his zanpakuto across his back in an X formation. "Hm two zanpakuto and Zangetsu is gone. I thought your spiritual pressure felt different and it looks like I was right. Well then lets get to work training you with those Zanpakuto. Ichigo why don't you choose which one you want to awaken first then we'll get started." Urahara said getting a nod.

Ichigo drew the katana with the tape on its handle and held it in front of him. "I'm not gonna be so slow in awakening it this time Urahara." Ichigo said charging at Urahara who just barely brought Benehime up to block in time. "I won't let you cut me once this time." He said trading blows with Urahara who grinned enjoying the new attitude Ichigo had.

In Ichigo's mind a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes opened his eyes smirking. He could feel it the power of his master and from the power of it he was already at the point where he could learn his name and at least unleash the first attack. **"Ichigo can you hear me?" **the boy asked.

Ichigo blocked an attack from Urahara as he heard the voice of his new zanpakuto. 'Yeah I hear you. Can you tell me your name so that I can awaken your shikai?'

The brown hair boy nodded and knew that Ichigo could sense it. **"Repeat after me Ichigo and show the world your new power." **He said.

Ichigo jumped back and held his sword to where the flat of the blade was even with his face. "Rule over the shadows, Pride." Ichigo shouted he was then covered in silver reiatsu. When it died down the sword in his hand had changed into a rapier (think of the rapier wrath wields) behind him was a strange darkness with an eye in it. Urahara's eyes widened at seeing this new strange zanpakuto. Ichigo then raised the rapier. "I really hope you can block this Urahara because I'm not sure how well I can control it." He swung his sword and tendrils of darkness shot towards Urahara.

"Sing Benehime." Urahara shouted at the last minute creating his swords blood mist shield to stop the tendrils short of cutting him to pieces. "That was a little close." He said and smiled when he saw unlike with Zangetsu Ichigo was still standing and holding his zanpakuto.

"**Ichigo your other zanpakuto spirit told me he won't let you wield him until you have fully mastered my first three techniques and have discovered my weakness." **Pride said to Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned at that. "I guess it's gonna be harder this time around Pride just told me the other spirit won't let me wield his power until I master the first three of Prides techniques and find his weakness." He saw Yoruichi smirk and act like she wasn't trying to laugh.

*Two Weeks later*

Ichigo had mastered the first two of Prides techniques with out much difficulty making the tendrils and hands go where he wanted to. He also found that after he had mastered these two the darkness had grown. But he hadn't tried the third technique out yet. Nor had he found out the weakness Pride had mentioned. "Hm maybe I should test the third technique out on some hollows." Ichigo said to himself while lying on his bed. Just then the ring started flashing and screaming Hollow repeatedly. He smirked and twisted the ring then tapped it to Kon's head and popped the pill in his body's mouth. Kon blinked Ichigo's eyes. "Kon watch after my body while I go deal with this hollow." Ichigo said before using Shunpo to disappear.

The giant hollow with a bull mask glared at Ichigo. _"I don't know who you think you are boy but your sadly mistaken if you think one little shinigami is going to kill me. I'm an Adjuchas class hollow I'm not some week Less or Menos." _The hollow said.

Ichigo smirked drawing Pride. "Good then this will be worth my while after all I'd hate having to fight a weak Hollow and not finding the weakness to my zanpakuto or mastering the third technique. Rule over the shadows, Pride." Ichigo said turning the katana into the familiar rapier and living shadows behind him.

The Hollow didn't seem threatened by this and started to charge a cero between its horns. _"Now then Shinigami prepare to die for your folly." _The hollow then shot off the Cero when it hit the shadows it created a giant flash making the shadows rip apart.

Ichigo grunted as this happened and saw the shadows torn. He then heard someone licking his lips in the back of his mind and recognized it as Pride. **"Now Ichigo command the shadows to converge on the hollow and devour it this is the third technique and will make our powers stronger."** Pride said hungrily.

Ichigo nodded and commanded the shadows to surround the hollow. Then a dragon shadow shape came up from under the hollow and lifted it in the air. The hollow howled in extreme pain. "This is the end Hollow you've lost." The hollow was hen devoured by the shadows and then the shadows reformed behind Ichigo larger the normal and he felt his Reiatsu grow. "This is incredible." He said.

"**Ichigo seal Pride and sheath him again and head to that training room you were at it's time that you started to learn how to wield me." **A new voice said in Ichigo's head. He did as told knowing this must be his other zanpakuto.

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter and Pride has been revealed. Ichigo's new inner world will be revealed after he has released Envy.


	3. Envy

Bleach: Sinful Zanpakuto

Chapter 2: Envy

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard speech_

'_Yo' Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or FMA. Nor do I own any characters therein

Summary: Ichigo is betrayed all the shinigami except for Rukia and his fellow ryoka after saving them on Sogyoku hill. Afterword the king of shinigami reveals himself to be truth and grants Ichigo two zanpakuto that contain the powers of the sins of pride and envy. Challenge by Infamous Man.

Urahara raised up his hat when Ichigo appeared in front of his shop in shinigami form. "Ah Ichigo I'm guessing you've mastered the final technique and learned Pride's weakness since you're here." He said getting a nod from Ichigo. Urahara nodded and led him down the stairs to the training ground. "Alright Ichigo lets see your other zanpakuto." Urahara said drawing his zanpakuto.

In Ichigo's mind the new spirit smirked. **"Now Ichigo draw me halfway and repeat after me." **It said smirking.

Ichigo did as instructed drawing the sword with the chain around its hilt halfway. "Acquire even greater power, Envy." Ichigo shouted before being covered in his now silver Reiatsu. When it died down Urahara's eyes widened in front of him where Ichigo was standing was a mirror image of Urahara holding a released Benehime. "Sing Benehime." Ichigo said sounding just like Urahara and moving the sword in the same way. Urahara countered just in time.

"H-how it's just not possible." Urahara said staring at Ichigo as he changed back to normal smirking.

"Envy said that his power lets me change into anyone I want and use their abilities. Although it is limited to just the powers of their shikai if they're a shinigami since that's all the stronger I have Envy at right now." Ichigo said smiling. Urahara just blinked then nodded dumbly he saw that Yoruichi who had been watching had large shocked eyes as well. To their surprise Ichigo then collapsed.

*Ichigo's Inner World*

Ichigo woke up and saw his world was different. Instead of the skyscrapers that used to exist their Ichigo was now in a sunken city. (Think of the place where the final episode of the original FMA takes place.) He saw two people standing there. One was tall teenager in appearance with green echidna like hair and headband with a strange triangle symbol on it. He had on a black shirt that was extremely short and the same colored shorts. On his left leg was a strange tattoo. (The Oreboros tattoo.) The other was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes something about this kid just looked off though. (He's wearing the same clothes he did in FMA Brotherhood.) "So I'm guessing you two are Pride and Envy?" he said looking between the two and trying to figure out which was which.

"**That's right I'm Envy and the kid here is Pride. Now that you have both of our powers you can start to become even more powerful." **Envy said smirking.

"**Don't think this will be an easy thing to do though Ichigo. Envy and I aren't like Zangetsu and to master our true powers will take a lot more time then it did for Zangetsu." **Pride said looking at Ichigo seriously.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright I understand. You don't have to worry though I'm not going to just slack off. There's no way I can with that senile old man Yammamoto and his shinigami after me as well as Aizen and his bastard brigade. (Yes I call Aizen and the captains that defected with him that get used to it.)" Ichigo said getting approving nods from the two zanpakuto.

*Outside World*

After that Ichigo left his inner world to find himself on a bed up in the store. Ichigo looked over at Urahara. Urahara was looking at him and smiled. "I'm impressed with your progress Ichigo. I have to say the level your at right now with both of your zanpakuto is worlds apart from where you were when you started wielding Zangetsu." Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded. "Yea but I don't think that I have awakened Envy's true power yet. I think that he's hiding it from me at the moment. My guess is because he wants to make sure that I can control other peoples power when releasing his form." Ichigo said.

Urahara nodded at this. "That makes sense. After all you said that you got these zanpakuto from the shinigami king himself. That means that these are extremely powerful zanpakuto so it would only make sense that one wouldn't reveal all of his power. Not until you could completely harness it that is." Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright then lets get back to the training as soon as possible I'm going to make sure I can completely control Envy's power. That way when Aizen makes his move I'm ready. Also so I can take down Central 46 when the time comes." Ichigo said.

A/N: Ok I know that this one is a little short but I just wanted to show part of Envy's power. The next chapter will have a little more of Envy's true power. Please review.


	4. Ichigo vs Father?

Bleach: Sinful Zanpakuto

Chapter 3: Ichigo vs. Father?

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard speech_

'_Yo' Arrancar/ Hollow/ Masked Vizard thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or FMA. Nor do I own any characters therein

Summary: Ichigo is betrayed all the shinigami except for Rukia and his fellow ryoka after saving them on Sogyoku hill. Afterword the king of shinigami reveals himself to be truth and grants Ichigo two zanpakuto that contain the powers of the sins of pride and envy. Challenge by Infamous Man.

It had been a month and Ichigo's training with Pride and Envy had progressed nicely. He had been able to master more control over Pride's shadows as well as alternating between Pride and Envy exceptionally well when the situation called for it. The only thing that disappointed Ichigo is that Envy still refused to allow him access to his true power. Right now though something else was on his mind. 'Who does this strange spiritual pressure belong to? It feels like a shinigami's yet at the same time it doesn't.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"**There's no way it can't be him. He's gone he can't be here now it's just not possible." **Envy said in the back of his mind.

"**Ichigo whatever you do avoid that Reiatsu and the person it belongs to at all cost. At the level your at now you wouldn't stand a chance even with our regenerative abilities." **Pride said sounding scared despite himself.

'Do you know who this guy is?' Ichigo asked fingering the ring that would change him into his spirit mode.

"**His name is Father. He's a very powerful very evil man. But last we knew he was dead." **Envy said sounding angry.

Ichigo smirked even though he could hear both of his zanpakuto yelling at him not to and changed into spirit form. 'What are you two so worried about with the both of you at my side we should be able to put him back in his grave right?' he asked and got hesitant nods from both his zanpakuto. Once in spirit form Ichigo used shunpo to go to where the Reiatsu signature was coming from and saw a man in robes similar to his but with a hood on his belt was a single Katana. "Hey you who the hell are you and what are you doing in my town?" Ichigo demanded.

"I've been waiting to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. Now then lets see how much of their power Pride and Envy have shared with you." The man said drawing his zanpakuto. "Turn Diamonds into dust, Lust." He said causing the sword to turn into a very long Naginata. (Lust's power is known as the "Ultimate Spear" that's why the shikai is a naginata.)

"**Ichigo you can't fight him if you just copy someone's power or just use Pride. It's time for you to reveal my true power now then repeat after me." **Envy said.

Ichigo drew Envy all the way out this time. "Show everyone the price of vanity, Envy." Ichigo said as he was surrounded in his Reiatsu. When it died down it looked like he was holding a green version of Tensa Zangetsu his Shinigami attire had even changed to match it.

"Awe so Envy realized that his mimicking powers wouldn't be enough to fight me since I'm using Lust's power. Good now then show me how strong you are." The man said shifting into a fighting stance. (Listen to Frontline by Pillar during this fight.)

Ichigo did the same glaring at the man. "I don't care who you are I'm going to stop whatever you have planned right here and now." Ichigo said moving his sword up in a familiar position. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He shouted swing the blade releasing a green shockwave like attack. He was a little surprised at the color but decided it had to do with Envy's influence.

The man smirked and twirled the Naginata deflecting the attack even well being pushed back. When the attack died down he smirked at Ichigo with not a scratch on him. "Not bad boy now then how about I show you my power." With that he thrust his Naginata forward and it looked as though it extended and hundreds more appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo tried to use his speed to block or evade all of them but still ended up getting cut.

Ichigo then used shunpo to move out of the range of the attack. 'Damn it I'm going to have to figure out away to hit him or I'm screwed.'

"**Ichigo the Getsuga is fueled by your emotions it always has been. Now though it's just a different emotion think about it and you'll know what Emotion." **Pride screamed through his head.

Ichigo thought for a minute before looking at his blade. 'That's it.' He thought. "You might be powerful but your not invincible. And if I beat you I'll be more powerful." Ichigo said. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He shouted and launched another Getsuga at the man.

The man started spinning his weapon again but when the attack hit he could feel that it was stronger. He gritted his teeth as it broke through his defenses and sent him crashing into a building. The man pulled himself out of the whole and his hood had fallen back to show a blonde man probly in his 40s or 50s. "Not bad Kurosaki it seems that you're finally starting to grasp how to fully utilize your zanpakuto." He said smirking. "The only way to truly master weapons that embody any of the sins is to embrace those sins. Only by doing that can you truly awaken their potential." With that the man disappeared.

Ichigo looked at where the man had been before sighing and changing Envy back into it's sealed state and sheathing it. 'I thought you guys said that this Father guy was supposed to be extremely strong and could kill me easily.' Ichigo thought.

"**Don't get cocky Ichigo. Just because you walked out of this battle on the winning side this time doesn't mean anything." **Envy said.

"**Envy is right Ichigo. Father was just toying with you. If he was serious he would have used Lust's power as the Ultimate spear to break your Getsuga without even trying. Not only that but I bet he knows how to use Bankai already." **Pride said.

'Alright then we should get back to training as soon as possible. After all if Father is as dangerous as you say he is then that means that it's not just Aizen and Central 46 I have to worry about but also Father. If that's the case then we're going to have to make sure I'm ready for all of them.' Ichigo thought smirking. With that he used shunpo to go to Urahara's underground facility.

Urahara looked up at Ichigo. "Oh Kurosaki-kun how can I help you today?" He said smiling.

"Do you have those dolls you use for manifestation? I think it's about time I challenged Pride to get Bankai." Ichigo said. This caused Urahara and Yoruichi's eyes to widen as well as Pride and Envy's.

"**Ichigo have you lost your mind?"** Pride asked.

'Nope far from it. If I master at least your bankai then it will make me all the stronger. Envy's I'll save until I'm better at controlling his powers.' Ichigo thought smirking.

"Isn't that going to fast even for you Kurosaki." Another voice said then a boy wearing glasses stepped out from behind a boulder.

"Huh Uryu what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We were worried about you Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said smiling at him and stepping out from behind another boulder.

"I agree with Uryu even though you have gotten stronger with your new weapons you might want to slow down." Sado said also stepping out from behind a boulder.

"So your all here huh? Well if you all want me to stop then why don't you try and stop me." Ichigo said pulling Pride from his sheath. This caused them all to go wide eyed. "I'm making sure that I'm ready for every enemy no matter how strong they are. So if you want to stand in my way give it your best."

"If that's the way you want it Kurosaki then so be it." Uryu said forming his new spirit bow. (I'm going to say that he did the training earlier.)

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter. Yes I know having Envy's true power look like Tensa Zangetsu might be cheep but I figured why not go with something Ichigo was a little familiar with. Next time is a light fight with his friends then Bankai training for Pride.


End file.
